Female Whitlock
by 21st Century Catalyst
Summary: Bella Swan moves from Texas to Forks. She's a vampire Hybrid and Jasper's life-twin. How will things play out?   ExA ExC ExR BxPxJ
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I have lived in Texas for my whole life. I'm probably what you would call a massive cliché. I have a Southern Accent, I fix cars and motorbikes, I ride horses and I love going shootin' with my mates. I hate shoppin'. I drive a Black 1970 Dodge Charger and I wear cowboy boots.

I race cars with my best mates on the weekends or surf. I play guitar and love country and rock music. I love history and hate anyone who hates The South. One more thing, I love my whisky.

So you would call me a massive cliché right? And I'd agree with you if we were talking about the average Texan boy. But I'm Bella Swan, all the guys want me and all the girls want to be my friend. I was living the dream.

There's just one more thing about me, I'm a Vampire Hybrid. Half Vampire, Half Human. Ma met Pa about 18 years before the civil war. Ma was human back then. They were together for 7 months when he proposed to her, they married and I was created. Somehow, during the pregnancy, Ma became Half Vampire like me, so she was able to survive the pregnancy. They broke up after I was born and Ma and I have lived in Texas ever since. We moved around a lot, so no one noticed our frozen state. When I was 18 I stopped aging. That was the year we went to war with the Yankees. I wanted to fight so badly that I cut my hair to shoulders and dressed like a man. I went to war proudly with Texas and no one ever found out my secret. I ended up as the youngest General ever because of my Charisma and Intelligence. I still had pictures and certificates from the war. After my time in the Confederate Army, I participated in the Southern Vampire Wars. I worked for a woman named Maria who had said I was replacing 'The Major' she said she liked me better though, because I was a _General. _I helped her train Newborns and take over territories. Until one day she asked me to murder a whol family, all because they had refused to surrender to her. I immediately left. After that, I had decided just to settle into getting as much of an education as I could, studying at high schools and universities. Ma and I were happy.

That was until my Ma decided to marry a Yankee and move to Australia. Phil Dwyer is the most conceited asshole in the world, he's also a hybrid. He restricts my mum and tells her what to do. She passes it off as him being protective. She tried to get me to leave with her but I refused. I wasn't quite old enough to live on my own yet so I had to go stay with Charlie, my father, for a year until I graduated again.

In _Washington._

My father had to live in Forks, Washington because unlike Ma and me, he sparkled in the sunlight. Apparently he had made friends with some shape shifters. It was going to be hell. I was used to boiling temperatures and sunny beaches. Crusin' with my mates and staying out till dawn.

Now I was going to be stuck in a green, rainy hell hole. No beaches, no friends, and a cop for a dad.

Fuck. Me.

I finished squeezing the last of my shit into my car at around 10pm on Friday night. Usually I would be out partying or some shit but I had to leave tomorrow.

I pushed the door of my baby closed walked inside. I didn't bother locking it. Folks around here were nice. They looked out for each other.

Renee had left earlier this morning before I had woken up. The furniture still sat around the house, they were going to buy all new stuff in Australia. So as soon as I came of age, I could move back to Texas and live here, even if I already owned the house and it's contents.

Nothing of mine was left in the house except for my clothes for tomorrow and my handbag. I spread the contents of my handbag out of the table, checking that I had everything I needed for tomorrow. I opened my wallet. I had a fair amount of cash and my Debit card. As well as the new shiny, black credit card Phil had given me before he left. He was pretty wealthy, he was going to be playing for a major cricket team in Australia but he had also come from some big 'Old Money' family. I hadn't complained or objected when he told me to spend as much as I wanted and he would pay for it. Photos of me and my friends, drivers license, health card check. I made sure my I Phone 4 and I Pod Classic were charged and set them off to the side. I had a roll of cash for emergencies and an alternate I.D. Last was my Hand Gun. I'd never used it before, but Renee had insisted I get one in case. I only ever used shot guns when I was with my friends. Maybe it would come in handy one day. My other two guns were packed and under the seats of my car. The only reason I was bringing them was because I didn't want them stolen. Besides, it's not like I was as indestructible as a vampire. I was fast, strong and tougher than any human, but it didn't mean that humans were no threat to me.

Charlie knew I was bringing them and he almost seemed happy I knew how to use a gun.

My 2009 Hayabussa (Fastest Road Motorbike In The World) was being transported to Forks next week as well as my Dirt Bike.

I packed everything back into my handbag and settled on the couch for the night, I'd be drivin' all day and night tomorrow and I didn't want to be as tired as an old grandma's tits.

That was the only bonus of being a hybrid, I could still sleep. But only if I wanted to. And I didn't have to eat, but I could and I only had to hunt twice a month.

(Bella's Car, Guns, Motorbike and Dirt bike are all on my profile)

It was Saturday 6am and I was awake, getting dressed and locking up my house. I hate my life.

I climbed into my car and started the engine. It growled to life and I moaned appreciatively at the sound. Who couldn't appreciate the sound of that engine?

I quickly plugged my I-Pod into the dock and turned on American Badass by Kid Rock.

I drove all day and eventually stopped in Oregon. I only had about 5 hours of driving left but I needed a break, I was tired.

I pulled into a trashy motel and booked a room, I pulled a duffel back full of clothes out of the back of my car and took it with me.

I immediately crashed on top of the covers of the dingy bed, setting my alarm and fell asleep.

I slept through my alarm and woke up bleary eyed much later than I should have. I quickly jumped out of bed and had a shower to freshen up. I changed my clothes and walked out the door. I returned my key to the front desk and happily left the dingy motel.

The drive stretched longer than it should have but eventually I was pulling up to the address Ma had told me to go to. There was a Police Cruiser out the front as well as a Rusty Red Chevy.

I pushed my sunglasses onto the top of my head and straitened my T Shirt. I grabbed my handbag and climbed out of the car, grateful it wasn't raining _yet._

I strode to the front door and knocked, immediately picking up a sort of musky, woody smell. I assumed they were Pa's visitors.

I heard the air move as Pa ran to the door. The door was flung open and I was caught in an Iron embrace. I laughed. I hadn't seen him in near 50 years.

"Good to see you Pa" I drawled.

"Come meet my friends Bells, Billy and Jacob are the Shape shifters I told you about, well Jacob is, Billy is a Tribe Elder." he said as he dragged me into the house.

In the living room, sat two men. One was probably about sixty, will grey and black hair. He was in a wheel chair. He smiled warmly at me when I entered the room and I waved.

The other man was about 6"4 and had muscles everywhere. I swear to god, his eyelashes had muscles. Speaking of eyelashes, they were thick and dark, sweeping across dark brown eyes that were set in a gorgeous russet-coloured face. His grin almost blinded me. Is it possible for teeth to be that _white?_

"So you're Charlie's Hybrid angel, Hi, I'm Jake" he said and stuck out his hand.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you" I said, leaning forwards as I shook his hand.

He seemed momentarily dazed as I lent forward and looked up at him under my eyelashes. His gaze flickered down my body, and I smirked as he licked his lips.

Charlie and Billy were chuckling at us.

"So, Bella, Do you need help unpacking?" he breathed.

"I'd like nothing more" I replied.

God, I've been here 5 minutes and I'm already flirting shamelessly with this guy. It was nowhere near a mating bond but he was just so hot, and _nice._

I opened my car door and pulled out a cardboard box and handed it to him. This went on for about an hour until all my stuff was upstairs in my room.

We collapsed onto my double bed once we were finished, laughing and telling jokes. We started to talk about ourselves.

"So how old are you?" he asked me.

"18" I replied, no way was I telling him how old I was.

"Don't Bullshit me, how long have you been alive" he said.

"156 years old" I blushed and ducked my head.

"Wow" he said, laughing.

"Shut up, what are your hobbies?" I asked, trying to divert the subject from my age.

"Fixing Cars and Motorbikes, Turning into a Wolf, Cliff Diving and Pretty Girls" he said and winked at me.

"How about Pretty Hybrid Girls?" I said, sliding my body closer to his.

"Escpecially them" he whispered.

He leant in closer to my face and his hot breath washed across me. He was warm and reminded me of home. I was leaning back towards him…

When my phone rang.

I moaned into his shoulder then turned around to grab my phone. It was Ma.

"Hey Ma!" I called.

"Hey darlin' just calling to let you know that we've landed and we're safe, Phil sends his love, got to go baby. Bye" she said and hung up.

I sighed. It was good to know she was safe, but couldn't she have been safe 5 minutes later?

Jacob was sitting up next to me, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess I better go, cya around Bella" he said and stood up. He left my room and I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling my number on it.

I ran down the stairs just as Billy and Jake were leaving. I hugged Jake and slipped the note into his back pocket. He felt what I did and grinned. I smirked back.

I watched them leave and then walked into the house with Charlie.

"So you like Jacob Bells? I didn't think he would be your type" Charlie taunted.

"Shut Up" I mumbled as I went upstairs to unpack.

After a few hours everything was unpacked and I had laid out my outfit for tomorrow. I had to go shopping later this afternoon for school supplies though.

I walked downstairs to tell Charlie that I would be driving to Port Angeles to pick up a few things. He reminded me of the other Vampires in the area, The Cullens and to stay safe.

I sped off to Port Angeles and arrived at the Mall. I hate shoppin'.

I walked around until I found a stationery store. I purchased everything I needed and quickly left the store. I was about to leave the mall when my phone buzzed with a text.

_B~ You'll need to pick up a trench coat or something to keep you dry~Pa_

I sighed and headed towards the closest store.

I was heading to the jacket section when I smelt it. Vampire, 3 of them. Women. I kept walking but kept watch on my surroundings. It was a fairly old scent so maybe they had left.

My phone buzzed again.

_B~ it's meant to be hot for the next 2 days, not sunny tho __~C_

I grinned at that. I could wear shorts.

I grabbed three coats and paid for them, leaving the shop, I noticed a Car Shop beside it. I ducked in. I needed a few things for my baby.

Tonight I had to replace the bumper stickers on the back because they were falling off, but I wouldn't dream of buying them here, I already had them at home.

I ended up buying a sealer for the leather on the car seats and steering wheel. I bought some chemicals to re-seal the paint after I washed it tonight. I paid for it all and left the shop happy. The only shopping I like was the shopping for any of my hobbies.

I put the stuff in the back of my car and sped home, I parked the car out the back of the house so no one would see me working on it during the night.

That night I only came inside to get changed and to pack my stuff fro school into a folder.

During the night I worked away at my car. I cleaned the interior then sealed all the leather so it wouldn't wear down. I cleaned all the inside windows and the edges of the doors. While the leather sealant was drying I washed the outside of my car, retouching ad minor scrapes and removing old bumper stickers. When I finished that I applied all the new bumper stickers I had bought while still in Texas and then put a paint sealer over the whole car.

When I was done with my work, I filled up the water and oil in the car. It already had a full tank of petrol.

It was 5am when I went inside. I drank a cup of coffee with a shot of whisky in it. The only reason I did it was for the energy lift, plain coffee didn't effect Hybrids or Vamps.

I went upstairs and had a shower, since I smelled of oil and grease. When I got out I brushed my hair and let it dry naturally. I went to my room and sat at the dresser table in nothing but my bra and panties.

I didn't put any make-up on. I didn't need it.

I put on my Texas State necklace, some gold hoop earrings and some leather, strappy bracelets. I stood and walked over to my bed where I had my outfit laid out.

A black and white plaid shirt, denim short shorts, my favourite cowboy hat, my cowboy boots and my Ray Bans.

I almost felt like I was back in Texas. And I was instantly glad it wasn't going to rain today, but it was going to be warm enough for me to be able to look like me in all my clicheness.

Before I left I grabbed a belly ring with a cowboy boot on it and pulled it through the little hole in my belly button. Oh Yeah, I was hot.

I sent a text to my friend Jonah as I wandered around downstairs. I missed the guys back home. But they promised to come see me soon. Not that they knew what I was of course.

Jonah didn't text back, he was probably still angry at me for leaving.

It was now 7.30am and I had to leave. I pushed my sunglasses, grabbed my bag and my folder and shoved them onto the passenger seat.

I started the engine and turned on my , playing World Falls Away by Seether. It was a 30 second drive to the school and as I sped in, all gazes turned to my car. They couldn't see me because of the dark tint but the all whispered and pointed. I smirked, look out Forks.

I turned my baby off and grabbed my I-Pod out of the dock, slipping it into my bag. I was going to leave my books and bag in the car until I got my schedule. I opened the car door and lid out slowly. When I was out, I locked the car and put my Cowboy hat on.

I sauntered across the parking lot towards the Front Office. The whispers followed me and I kept my smirk in place.

There was a Red headed woman behind a desk that said 'Administration' I approached her.

"Hi, My name's Bella Swan, I need to pick up my schedule" I drawled out.

"Oh! Of course, here you go" she said, a little dazed.

I thanked her and left the office. There was still a crowd of people staring at me. And I had to push some to get back to my car. When I did, I pulled out my bag and books and locked the car again. I was going to have some fun with all this attention I was getting.

I swaggered towards a bunch of buff jocks who had previously been throwing a football around.

"Hey, Would one of you be so kind as to help a lady out? These books are really heavy" I said, smiling and pushing out my chest a little more. I lifted an arm to brush my hair out of my sunglasses and my flannel shirt rode up, exposing my belly button piercing. There were a few gasps.

Suddenly I was swarmed with boys that wanted to help and I was being flooded with names and offers of dates. I think I ended up with about 20 boys helping me carry my stuff. I could put a few names to faces. Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jason, Matt, John, Kaylem, Zane.

When I arrived at my locker, I opened it slowly and took a book of each guy, thanking them as I did. They watched my every move.

"Does anybody have homeroom with Banner? I don't know where to go" I said, smiling shyly.

"I do" Mike and Kaylem said, stepping forward.

They both offered their arms and I took them, walking down the hall with them.

I sat through homeroom, giggling and flirting. I held everyone enraptured and I loved it.

Classes passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was lunch.

I was one of the first in the cafeteria. I paid for a bottle of water and sat at a table near the wall. Within 5 minutes, almost every boy in Forks High School was crowding around me. Thank God I had grown up in a society where people talked a lot.

I was starting to get bored with all the mindless chit chat until _they _walked in. There were 6 of them. Vampires. 4 were mated, you could tell by the way they gravitated towards each other. A pretty blonde sat wrapped around a huge, buff brunette. A petite black haired girl was holding hands with a copperhaired boy. The last two puzzled me.

They were both reasonably tall, curly, sandy blonde hair, and they were both covered in vampire bites. But they were without a doubt, the most beautiful vampires I had ever seen.

ROSALIE POV

"What the Hell? This is so weird Rose, no one is looking at you, not that I have a problem with that, but why is everyone crowded around that table?" Emmett asked.

It was true, normally almost every male was staring at me, but today they were all gathered around one table.

"What's going on Edward?" I said.

He and Alice had their heads pressed together, whispering between themselves. Edward snapped his head over towards the table and became frustrated.

"There's a new girl, but I can't read her mind…" he said and focussed even harder on the table.

We were all looking over at the table now, confused as to how one small human had sponged up everyone's attention .

Then, like a light flicking off it all stopped and a beautiful brunette stood up. Her long, thick wavy hair fell past her waist. she was wearing a plaid shirt, short denim shorts, cowboy boots, cowboy hat and gold jewellery. God, she was a walking incarnate of a female Jasper or Peter.

"Well boys, you'll have to excuse me, I have to go and get a book out of my car, don't you go anywhere, I'm having loads of fun" she said in the heaviest Texan accent I have ever heard.

She strutted towards the door right next to my family's table. I was insanely jealous. She was more beautiful than me. But one thing I did notice, her heart was beating rather quickly for a human, like a hummingbirds wings.

She was almost past our table when she whispered so low a human couldn't hear,

"Sup Vamps?" and then she just kept walking.

Everyone sat stunned and confused except for Jazz and Peter who had dazed looks on their faces.

"How does she know?" Alice asked.

"Can't you see her?" Emmett asked.

"No, everything about her is blank" she replied.

Jazz and Peter stood up.

"Well, we're gonna go follow her and uh, find out how she knows about Vampires. You should all come" they said and strated walking out.

God, sometimes those two were like twins.

We all stood and followed the new girl out. She approached a Black 1970 Dodge Charger and unlocked it. We all gawked at her.

She dug around for a few minutes before coming back out of the car and facing us, she lent up against the hood and waited.

"So have modern day Vampires forgotten how to introduce themselves now? I'll make it easy for you. I'm Bella Swan. I've lived in Texas my whole life until now. I'm what the Volturi would call a hybrid. I'm probably older than most of you. I know you are from the Cullen Coven and you drink from animals" she drawled.

"Hi, I'm Emmett" my husband said and stuck his hand out, she took it and they turned it into some weirdo handshake.

"Hahaha I like this girl! She's cool!" he declared. She smiled.

"Okay, I was trying not to be rude, coz' my mamma raised this ass right, but I ain't gonna keep talkin' to you if I don't know your names, so spit it out" she snapped.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale-McCarty, I'm mated to Emmett, who you know" I said and went to stand beside her with Emmett.

"Edward Cullen, this is Alice Cullen, she's my mate" Edward said and he and Alice walked forward.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am, my name is Major Jasper Whitlock and this is Captain Peter Whitlock, my brother for all intents and purposes" Jasper said, turning on all his Southern Charm. But by the sound of it, this girl grew up with Southern Charm and so didn't even bat a lash.

"Major Jasper Whitlock huh?" She asked.

"Ummm Yes?" he replied.

She walked forward and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Major Whitlock, my name is General Swan and we have fought for the same causes since 1861" she smirked.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Maybe we could go back to my house, or your house and I can tell you my story?" she asked.

We all nodded and gave her directions to our house.

We all climbed into Emmett's jeep. By the time we were leaving th parking lot she was in front of us.

She sped, incredibly fast, down the highway, drifting around the corners in a way that even I couldn't. This girl was making me more jealous by the minute.

She was on the phone, driving with one hand on the wheel. We could hear her end of the conversation but not the other person's.

"What do you mean it has a dent? You fucking idiot! I told ya to be careful with my baby!" she screamed.

"I don't care, I paid you because you're considered the most careful moving company in the USA! And you dent one of the most expensive motorbikes in the world?" she yelled. Shit, this girl rides motorbikes too? She's like every guys wet dream.

"I don't give a rats ass! You just get my baby here by tomorrow" she said and hung up.

She drove faster now and with two hands on the steering wheel. And within second we were pulling into our driveway.

She jumped out of her car, a folder under her arm, and waited for us.

We motioned her inside the house and she took a seat on the couch. Esme and Carlisle introduced themselves and we all looked expectantly at her.

"Well, let's begin shall we? I was born in 1843. My father Charlie Swan was a vampire when he met my mother, who was human. They had sex and created me. I was born in Texas to my now Hybrid Ma. Hybrids are half-human half-vampire. My Ma and Pa broke up 2 months after I was born. After that my Ma and I lived happily until I stopped ageing at the age of 18. That's when there was talk of a war, as Jasper would know. I wanted to go so badly, I couldn't stand being left in the town alone, like some pitiful damsel in distress. So my mother cut my hair up to my shoulders and dressed me as a man. It was hard to hide my curves but the right clothes do anything. I went off to war with Texas and almost instantly began to climb the ranks. I was charismatic and intelligent. Eventually I became General. The first, and youngest, female General in history, though they didn't know that" she said and threw a few papers out of the folder she was holding onto the table. The papers where two very old pictures of a very pretty young man. You could distinguish Bella through the haircut and baggy clothes. On her Confederate uniform, you could see the starry pattern that meant she was a General. Jasper positively poured over them.

"What name did you go by?" Peter asked, staring at the amazing Brunette.

"Alleb actually, just my name backwards." she said.

"There are books about you!" Carlisle gasped.

She smiled and continued with her story.

"About 50 years after that, I decided I needed some more military training, so one night, when an immortal named Maria approached me and asked me to be her second in command, I didn't say no. She always talked of 'The Major' and how he betrayed her. I didn't stay with her for long, maybe 20 years. Then I moved back to Texas with Ma. I keep travelling over Texas, going to high school, college or Tafe over and over again. I never feel at home unless I'm there. And now I've met you." she explained.

It's official, I couldn't be any more jealous of Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…._

_RPOV_

"_About 50 years after that, I decided I needed some more military training, so one night, when an immortal named Maria approached me and asked me to be her second in command, I didn't say no. She always talked of 'The Major' and how he betrayed her. I didn't stay with her for long, maybe 20 years. Then I moved back to Texas with Ma. I keep travelling over Texas, going to high school, college or Tafe over and over again. I never feel at home unless I'm there. And now I've met you." she explained._

_It's official, I couldn't be any more jealous of Bella Swan._

BELLA POV

I'd just laid my history on the table for this family of strangers. But for some reason I trusted them.

"So what are your hobbies?" Peter asked. He and Jasper had been staring at me non stop and I blushed.

"Basically every Texan-Boy cliché you can think off" I replied, leaning back.

"Bullshit, you're too hot" Emmett said. Rosalie slapped him on the head. I liked her.

"Well go on then, list them off and I'll tell you wether I do it or not" I smirked.

They spent the next 20mins listing off different hobbies, all of which I had been doing for years before most of them were born. Edward was about to ask another question when my phone buzzed.

_~WARNING_

_Where is daddy's princess?_

_Away from the nest?_

_Retelling her story, to her new friends_

_Nobody knows, what is coming?_

_I'll whisper it to you_

_Nearer, Nearer and I'll tell you_

_Going to see you later_

_xx Vicky~_

I jumped up and dropped my phone, making for the door. What was she talking about? I hadn't seen her in near 5 years. What did she want with my father?

Jasper grabbed my arm as I was about to walk out the door. Electric sparks shot up my arm and I gasped. Momentarily forgetting about my father. He quickly withdrew his hand.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, reading the text on my phone.

"I don't have time to-" I started.

My phone rang. Alice tossed it to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bells, it's me" it was Charlie, I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"What's up Pa?" I asked.

"Just ringing to check in, I've got visitors too so I have to leave. Real nice kids though, for humans. Victoria and Sid." he said and hung up.

I let out a gasp. Victoria? But he had said _human. _So he couldn't be her. And who was Sid?

I sat back down with the Cullens and began to tell them about Victoria. They instantly got angry and protective and Jasper and Peter in the corner growling.

My phone buzzed again. I picked it up and read the text. More panic with each line.

_~Daddy had a visitor today_

_An innocent human or two means no harm_

_Darling, would you like to come in?_

_It was quite enjoyable I promise_

_Simply thrilling_

_Daddy never saw it coming_

_Ever heard of Sid?_

_A Vampire who can change people's appearances_

_Daddy's dead now, as Sid and I are quite good friends_

_See you soon, Vicky_

I screamed and dropped my phone. I had flung out of the house and towards Pa's house before any of the Vampires could react. One thing they didn't know about hybrids, we run faster than _anything. _I shot through the trees, when I was 5 miles from my house I smelled it. That heavy incense smell that meant a vampire had died.

No, no, no, maybe Charlie had managed to kill them?

I shot forward, faster than ever and came out of the forest behind Pa's house. Or what used to be Pa's house. It was consumed by flames. I could smell a heavy incense, Kerosene, Pa, Victoria and another foreign Vampire. I growled. I couldn't be sad, the anger was all consuming.

My motorbike, freshly delivered, sat out the front of the house. I ran to it and turned it on. Not even noticing the dent on the side of it. I had tweaked it so it would go faster than any Vampire. I climbed off and sped towards where Victoria's scent was headed. It led up an old, tarred road, winding away from the town. It led to an old highway and I sped along it. I could hear the Cullens screaming at me in the distance.

My vision picked up Victoria standing in the middle of the old highway. A female newborn vampire at her side. I growled lowly and revved my bike faster, speeding towards her at 365km/h. I was 20metres from her when the small female vampire at her side through up her hand and a large, purple shield appeared. I was too close and going too fast to stop now. So even when I stopped revving the engine, I was still hurtling towards the large purple shield.

I heard The Cullens scream before the front of my bike hit the shield and flew over it, me flying after it. Everything went black. It really did suck that Hybrids weren't indestructible.

JASPER POV

We flew after Bella, trying desperately to stop her. But she was faster than us.

My dead heart shattered when I saw her hit that large purple shield and go flying over it. She hurtled over asphalt and skidded with her bike almost 150metres. She didn't get up.

Peter and I both let out a roar and charged at Victoria. She had a victorious look on her face and so her and her little friend didn't notice us coming. We quickly tore them apart and burned the pieces. Hell bent on revenge for harming our mate.

Wait. Mate? Ours? What the Hell?

I didn't have time to think about it as we ran to the rest of the family that was surrounding Bella. Carlisle was kneeling at her side, checking her for injury. She was covered in blood and cuts but Carlisle said nothing was broken. How is that possible?

After too much procrastination, Carlisle decided to take her back to the house where he could further examine her. She still hadn't said anything.

Peter and I ran together, him holding Bella. We got her back to the house and Peter laid her on the table in Carlisle's medical room. We both stood back, leaning against the wall.

I could feel Peter's confusion at the pull that this small girl had created. He didn't understand why he was ready to lay his life on the table for her. To tell you the truth, I didn't understand it either. I had been quite happy being single, then suddenly this amazing little girl appears, with an incredible story and bewitches me, body and soul. I _wanted _her.

BPOV

My whole body hurt. I could feel the venom in my system repairing the outside of my body. I was perfectly still.

My mind on the other hand, was alive and weeping. Pa was dead. And I had failed to kill Victoria. How could I have been so stupid? I had charged in, completely disregarding the small newborn at her side. Victoria was still alive, what if she got to Ma? I tried to find the right thoughts that would move my body.

I was laying on something hard and cold. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't particularly pleasant.

I twitched my finger, then the next, and the next. I was regaining feeling in my arms and legs. My eyes snapped open and I was met with a dark, empty room. I was laying on something like an examining table. I could smell The Cullens, and hear them moving around downstairs.

I slowly pulled myself up, stretching out my arms and legs.

My skin had healed perfectly, as it always did. There was no soreness, I didn't expect any.

But who cared about me? What about Pa? Who had died because I had failed to tie up loose ends with Victoria's coven. What about Ma? Was she okay? What if Victoria had gotten to her?

What about the Cullens? I didn't even know them and I had told them almost everything about me. Would they be put in harms way because of my foolishness?

One thing was for sure, I wasn't going to let anyone else come to harm because of me. Never again would I be the source of someone else's pain.

I had to leave. Get out of here. All of my possessions, besides my car had been burnt, or in my bike's case, destroyed. I needed to show, for sure, but I couldn't stay in Forks any longer. What would people be told about Pa? And me? Do I just disappear? Or fake my death? One thing I was certain of, I couldn't come back.

For some reason, Peter and Jasper flashed across my mind. Why didn't I want to leave them? I barely knew them, but I felt such a strong pull towards them.

I shook my head. I couldn't think of that now, or I'd never leave. I ahd to get out of here before they knew. Before they could stop me.

I pulled myself into a standing position silently, grabbed my handbag which was on a desk next to me, and slid out the window onto the ledge. I jumped quickly, landing silently and ran South. Away from everything. As I ran, I made a mental list of things I needed to do.

_Pick up my car from the highway_

_Get to Texas_

_Go Shopping, ugh._

_Contact Ma_

_Re-Open my bank account_

_Change my birth date on my birth certificate._

_Contact Aro._

It was quite the list. Aro could probably arrange for my birth-date to be changed. But I also needed to talk to him about destroying the rest of Victoria's minions. He'd do it for me, he loved me like his own child.

I arrived at my car and pulled my keys out from my short pocket. Amazingly, my clothes had survived.

I unlocked the car and slid in, starting the engine. I was speeding down the highway in the same minute. I didn't look back.

ALICE POV

Bella was leaving. I had seen it.

I told Edward but made him promise not to tell the others. If they knew, they would stop her and she needed to do this. I could see years of depression ahead of her if she didn't. She was in Seattle now, shouting down the phone to Aro, of the Volturi.

Jasper and Peter were going to be so angry when they found out. I was starting to wonder what type of connection they had formed with Bella in the few hours we had known her.

In 5 minutes, Carlisle would go upstairs to check on Bella. She would be gone and they would all be devastated. I, of course, wouldn't know anything about it.

After that, I can see myself trying to see Bella's future for months, I never see anything.

I hummed _very _quietly to myself. One thing you wouldn't know about Vampires is that we can't actually _sing. _Well we can, but it doesn't sound any good. Singing is still a skill that an individual person, or Vampire, has to aquire or be born with. So, as far as I know, everyone in this family sucks at singing. Funny, I know, since Vampires have voices likes bells.

Okay. Carlisle is climbing the stairs now, at a human pace by habit. He opens the door and stops breathing.

"Everyone!" he yells.

We all run to his side and gasp.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asks, not realising that her stuff is gone and her scent is hours old.

"She's gone Em" Rosalie says. She seems happy, why?

"No, no, no, no!" Jasper screams, running towards the window where her scents leads to.

He runs his fingers through his hair and turns to me.

"Where'd she go?" he demanded. I could feel him searching my emotions and I tried to put as much sincerity into my emotions as I could.

"I don't know" I was lying through my teeth, but he seemed too panicked to notice.

"What's wrong Jasper? It's not like you knew her that long anyway" Esme said gently.

"You don't understand! She was my mate! She was Peter's mate! And we've lost her! She's gone! Don't ask me about how she can be both our mates, the only conclusion I can come to is that Peter and I are alike in practically everyway, so we would mate with practically the same woman. And we have. And once again, she, is _gone." _he cried then sank to his knees.

Peter was standing quietly at the back of the group. Hurt, loss, love and sadness, clearly etched into his eyes.

Peter walked into the room and sank into a chair, facing Jasper. The rest of the family backed out and closed the door. We all returned to our rooms for the rest of the night. No indecent noises were heard that night.

Jasper and Peter weren't seen for the rest of the week.

Some wondered why they didn't try and follow her. But I suppose both Jazz and Peter, knew deep down that she had left for a reason, and they didn't want to disturb any plans of hers, especially if it would make her unhappy.

~6 months later~

So Bella wasn't mentioned again, until the day when Carlisle came down stairs and made an insane announcement.

We were moving to Texas.

"Umm, Carlisle?" Esme said, looking at her husband like he was insane.

"Yes Esme?" he asked.

"You do know we sparkle in direct sunlight right? And Texas is direct sunlight all the time?" she looked at her husband like a mother looking at an insane 2 year old.

"Ah, _direct sunlight, _I've been doing tests for the last two weeks and I have created, _this" _he said, pulling a large bottle of white cream out of his jacket pocket.

He was grinning from ear to ear, looking every bit the crazy scientist.

"Umm, what is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, you apply it to your skin, and it solidifies and turns transparent. So there is a layer between your skin and the sun, preventing you from sparkling in the sunlight" he said.

"That's so cool!" Emmett screamed.

Now was a good time to tell them where Bella was, since we would be moving there in a few days.

"Bella's in Texas" I announced.

The smiling and laughter stopped and everyone turned to me.

"So I guess we'll be seeing her soon huh?" I said, trying to ignore the angry looks from my family and the outraged roar from Peter and Jasper.

BELLA POV

~6 months ago~

I'd arrived in Texas, with a birth certificate that certified me as 18. I unlocked my house and walked in. It still smelled of Ma, Phil and Me.

On the drive down I had changed my birth year, opened my bank accounts, un-inrolled from Forks High and Spent 3 hours on the phone to Aro Volturi.

Aro had promised to send a few of the guard to source out the rest of Victoria's minions but apparently Victoria had been destroyed.

It was currently 9.17am on Thursday 12th of May. I got changed into a white dress and brown jacket and jumped into my car again. I needed to shop for practically everything. So I drove to the closest Mall and prepared myself for hell.

I shopped for 11 hours straight. I had to completely replace everything I owned. I had to hire out a moving van to fit it all in. When I returned home, it took me 3 hours to bring everything into the lounge room.

After that, I worked for 23 hours to pack everything into my wardrobe, fill the cupboards, decorate my room, fill the bathroom with my toiletries and bring in all my entertainment supplies.

The house still needed a lot of work, but it would do for now.

That's when my phone buzzed with 2 texts.

_~We killed a vampire by the name of Riley_

_He confessed to aiding Victoria_

_~ Jane Volturi_

Okay, that was good, now onto the second text.

_~So you got rid of Victoria._

_I'll probably be dead too by the time you read this_

_Just letting you know that mummy didn't find the outback as enjoyable as she thought she would_

_There are dangers in the unknown_

_She and her friend stumbled across one_

_Goodbye mummy_

_~Riley._

So the fucker was dead, but he had gotten to my Ma beforehand. I wasn't exactly shocked, as cruel as that sounds, But I had unconsciously expected something like this and now it had happened.

I soaked it all up and locked it away in the back of my head. Well I couldn't go to bed now, I'd just end up having nightmares.

So I changed into a pair of old jeans and a T-Shirt and got to work rearranging the house.

My Ma's old room had been cleared before she left. It was a huge room as she had also had a living room, bathroom and entertainment area built into it, as well as her walk in wardrobe. I removed the wall separating the walk in wardrobe from the rest of the room and removed the poles for hanging clothes on. I was going to turn this room into a bar/rumpus room. I had bought everything for this yesterday. In fact, I had bought everything for the projects I had planned, it would last me almost 12 weeks.

So during the next few days, I put a bar and a small stage in the room. I laid wood planks for the floor and put in a huge sound system. When I was done it resembled the inside of a club. There was a massive liquor cabinet behind the bar, filled with every liquor I could import, buy, create and trade.

After that, I set to changing the rest of my massive house into the house of a superstar. I would probably never use any of this but I needed something to distract me.

I didn't sleep for 12 weeks. It didn't really bother me but it still felt weird.

By the end of my mission, I had my club room, a recording studio, 5 guest bedrooms with ensuites, 4 bathrooms, a hair dressing salon, a re-done kitchen, 2 lounge rooms, 2 offices, a bomb shelter, a vampire proof shelter, a library, a weapons room, a supplies room, a science lab, a computer room, a Sauna, a Jacuzzi, a massive garage (which I had had fun filling), a gym, my bedroom with an ensuite and a walk in wardrobe and I still had 3 spare rooms.

And finally, my greatest achievement yet.

I had multi-leveled some of the land in my estate. There were three levels. The first at ground level, the second 15 metres up and a third another 15 metres up. I dug 10 metre deep, circle ditches into all the levels, ten connected the top level to the river behind my house. So I had a massive waterfall out the back of my house that served as a swimming pool, or three. I had planted wild flowers, hanging trees and vines all around the pools, arranging stones as well.

It had taken me 4 weeks and I was so proud of it.

It was 10pm on the 28th of July when I collapsed on my couch and picked up my phone, looking at the date and time.

"Shit" I muttered.

I hadn't left the house or done anything but work on the house for 3 months. And now that I had nothing to do, sadness crashed down on me.

The worst part was, that I wasn't crying for Ma or Pa, but for the loss of someone I had known only a few hours. Jasper and Peter. It felt like my whole being was missing and I had an inexplicable urge to run to Forks to see them.

I sighed. I wish I had someone to explain all this to me. Someone who knew exactly what was going on. I had created a perfect house, for someone with a perfect life, but that was only because I was going to have to start living the perfect lie.

Well, I may as well enjoy being a hermit, since that was what I had turned into. I stood back up only to fall back down. I didn't have any energy because apparently I hadn't eaten for _3 months._

I walked slowly to the kitchen and pulled out a heap of fruit, cutting it up and putting it into a bowl. I would have to hunt later.

I carried my bowl of fruit up to the music room. One thing no one knew about me, was that I could sing. Quite well actually, which was a rare trait among any type of hybrid or vampire.

In the music room, sat all types of instruments, basically any type of instrument I could buy. Edward would love it.

I picked up a guitar and strummed quietly for a while before picking up a tune and humming quietly to it. I felt happy for a while and tried to stop memories for even happier times invading my mind.

When I finished I carried my empty bowl back to the kitchen and walked out the back door and off into the forest so I could hunt.

I drained a bear, a deer and a rabbit, then returned home. There was a text on my phone when I got there.

_~Glad you've come out of your interior-design daze_

_Love what you've done with the place_

_We'll be seeing you in a few months_

_~Alice xx_

I laughed, of course she would have seen me. And it was good to know that someone was watching over me.

I slept for the first time in months that night.

I dreamt of Jasper and Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously…_

_BELLA POV_

_I laughed, of course she would have seen me. And it was good to know that someone was watching over me._

_I slept for the first time in months that night._

_I dreamt of Jasper and Peter._

BELLA POV

~Current time~

I had talked to Alice every day for the last 3 months. It felt good to have a friend. But yesterday she had darkened my day severely. With only a few words, '_we're moving to Texas!_'. It's not that I didn't like her family, but I had moved to Texas to keep her family safe, and now they were going to follow me here.

How could I keep them safe now?

But I couldn't deny the fluttering of my heart when I realised that Jasper and Peter would be with them. I had immediately set to work, preparing for their arrival. I hadn't done much in the last few months, small design projects, fixing and modifying cars, investing in some new stocks (with the help of Alice).

So it felt good to be preparing for visitors. Alice had asked wether her family could stay a while until Esme had finished decorating the new house. I had agreed without thinking about the consequences.

But I started refilling my massive supply of animal blood that I kept in my refrigerator room (which had newly been added). I filled bottles with all different types of animal blood, as well as some (donated) human blood.

I cleaned everything and made sure all the guest bedrooms had everything they needed.

~5 days later~

I woke up in the morning and got dressed. (outfit on profile). I dragged my ass downstairs and into my refrigeration room, where I grabbed a bottle of mountain lion and drained it. I trudged around my house for a while before my door bell rang. What the hell? I never got any visitors.

On my way to answer the door, I noticed the reminder on my calendar. That's when I caught the scent of vampire. The Cullen's were here.

I ran at an incredible speed to the door and flung it open. Only to be tackled to the ground by two blonde vampires.

"Hi" I whispered at them, hugging them back.

I stood up, pushing them off me and talked only to them.

"We need to talk" I said, they nodded.

I turned back to their family, to be consumed in a hug by Alice. I laughed and patted her back and smiled at Edward.

"Bella! It wonderful to see you dear, thank you for letting us stay!" Esme said kindly.

"It's perfectly fine Esme, there's plenty of room, it's good to see your family again" I said motioning them in.

"Hey Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle" they smiled and said hello.

"Okay, I'll give you a tour of the house, even though Alice and Edwards have already seen it" I muttered.

I led them through the house, them getting more awestruck with each room. I had shown them everything except my waterfall/pool out the back.

"Wow! Bella you're house is awesome!" Emmett yelled.

"Who did you hire to do this Bella?" Esme asked.

"I didn't hire anyone, I did it myself." I muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh really? It's wonderful!" she cried.

"You haven't seen my pride and joy yet" I said, motioning to the closed back door.

"What's out there?" Carlisle asked.

"You'll see" I said and led them out the back.

They all stood, staring at my beautiful creation.

"Wow" they all muttered at the same time.

I giggled.

"You know Bella, maybe we shouldn't have come, now we won't want to leave, they're all entranced by your house" Esme said as she helped me repaint the kitchen cupboards. They had been staying for a week now and this was one of the first times I hadn't been with either Jasper or Peter. I sighed as I remembered our conversation a week ago.

_I led them to my room and sat on the bed. They closed the door behind them and took seats across from me on two chairs. I decided just to start, I wanted answers._

"_Alright, I don't know what's going on, but you two better tell me within the next 30 minutes" I said, glaring at the both of them._

"_It's hard to say darlin', you'll probably have to get Jazz to explain it to you, I don't understand it myself" Peter said._

_I looked expectantly at Jasper._

"_Well, you know how Vampires and Hybrid find a mate? And they only have one?"_

_I nodded to confirm I knew what he was talking about._

"_Well you're my mate, but you're also… Peter's Mate" he said._

_What. the Hell?_

_How could I have two mates? I didn't even really want one._

"_But, how?" I stuttered out, my gaze flicking between the both of them._

"_Well Carlisle and I think that it's because Peter and I are similar in almost everyway, there are very few differences in our personalities, wants, goals, hobbies, lifestyle and history. So it was only to be expected that we would fall for the same type of girl. But we never would have guessed it would be the same girl" he said._

_I breathed in, so now what do I do? How could I possibly be with both of them?_

"_So… the pain I feel when you're not around, and the pull I feel towards you both, is a mating bond?" I asked, still trying to figure it all out._

"_Yes" they answered in unision._

"_Okay, so what now?" I asked, I was so confused._

_They both smiled at me, then started talking about themselves, as well as asking questions about me._

_I discovered how angry and upset they had been when I left without telling them. That, made me feel horrible._

PRESENT

I laughed.

"I don't mind your family staying here Esme, I didn't realise I was so lonely before you came" I smiled at her.

"You really must let Carlisle and I pay you, your electricity and water bill will be huge, we can't possibly let you pay them, you've been so kind" she said, reaching for her wallet for the sixtieth time this week.

"Esme, I've told you before, don't need your money, I have more than enough of my own, Pa's, Ma's and Phils. Besides you're family now" I said, putting away the paint.

Next thing I knew, I was encircled in Esme's cld arms, being squeezed incredibly hard.

"Oh, I have a new daughter! I'm so happy!" she breathed and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Esme, though, I am older than you by almost a century" I laughed and hugged her back.

"Bella!" Rosalie's distressed call echoed from upstairs.

I ran up quickly to where her scent led. The computer room. There were multiple computers lined up on wall, all hooked to their own internet server so thye never slowed down.

What I found, shocked me to no hell.

On every computer screen in the room, sat some form of website for online shopping. A small black blur cackled shrilly and ran around the room, pausing at various computers. Rosalie stood in the middle, looking terrified.

"My god, what is going on?" I asked.

The little black blur stopped and I recognized it as Alice, she was holding her black credit card in her hand and she had a crazed look in her eye.

"So many websites! So many clothes! Shoes! Bags! Accessories! So many different computers! Automatic Shopping!" Alice said and squealed.

"She's been like this for the last hour Bella, you have to get me out of here, she's convinced she's going to buy a new wardrobe for everyone!" Rosalie cried.

I laughed, reached out and grabbed Alice by her shoulders.

"Alice, if you settle down and stop scaring Rose, then we'll go clubbing tonight, just us girls" I said. She immediately settled down.

"Promise?" she asked, looking at me with wide, teary eyes.

"Promise, now please turn off the computers and go find Edward, but don't tell the boys where we're going or they'll want to come okay?" I looked at her seriously.

She nodded and ran to turn all the computers off. She then ran down the stairs quietly and out into the forest to find Edward. I sighed and looked at Rose.

She was staring at me, shocked.

"How do you do that? Not even Edward can pull her out of a shopping frenzy like that, let alone calm her down" she said.

"I've always been like that, and all I did was offer her a girls night clubbing" I said.

"Okay, but you know she's going to want to dress you" Rose said as we walked downstairs.

"No she won't, she's known me long enough to trust me to pick out my own clothes, and she knows I won't let her do it anyway. She'll only want to dress you and Esme" I smirked.

"I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself!" she called as I walked away from her.

I laughed and ran out to the garage where I could feel Jazz and Peter where. They were leaning over the plans for a car they wanted to build together. I creeped up behind them and kissed them both on the cheek, they smiled.

"How's the car going?" I asked and leaned against the wall.

"Alright Darlin', did you get the painting finished with Esme?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I did" I smiled at him.

So, little miss, Peter and I were thinking we'd go out tonight, just us three, what do you think?" Jasper asked.

"Umm could we maybe go tomorrow? I already have plans" I said, trying to avoid further questions.

They looked at each other and stood up, facing me.

"What type of plans?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going out clubbing with Alice, Rosalie and Esme" my voice quivered. Somehow I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"You're not going anywhere without me!" they cried at the same time.

"Wht not?" I yelled back.

"Because you're our mate and you are not leaving us to go, unprotected, to a club!" Peter yelled.

"I'll be with Alice, Rose and Esme! They're allowed to go!" I screamed.

"What if someone touches you?" Jasper yelled.

So that was it. They were too jealous to let me go anywhere on my own. Were too obsessed with the idea of someone else looking at me than wether I could enjoy a night out with my family. It's not like I wanted anyone else besides them anyway.

"No one is going to touch me! I'm going out to enjoy a night with my family. If you have a problem with that then maybe you should shove it" I said and walked out of the garage, straight to my room and slammed the door.

Those two were infuriating! I had noticed how possessive they could be, like when we went swimming, they would growl if Edward, Emmett or Carlisle even looked at me. But it had never gotten to the point where they wanted to prevent me from doing something I wanted to do.

I was going to go tonight, looking fuck-awesome and enjoy myself. I was going to dance and drink and not think of either of the neanderthals.

I had a really long shower, I washed my hair and used my favourite Spice body wash. I plaited my hair when I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I locked my door and set to work.

I painted my fingernails and toenails a metallic black. While they were drying, I picked out my clothes. A short, black, sequined cocktail dress and a pair of black heels. I slid into a strapless, black, push up bra and some lacy, black panties.

I only had 30 minutes until Alice, Rose, Esme and I were meant to meet downstairs to leave. I waited another 5 minutes for my nails to dry. I pulled on my dress and heels.

I took my hair out of it's plait and shook it out vigorously. I teased and curled little bits to get sex-hair. I didn't bother with make-up, I never needed any and perfume didn't matter because I smelt good anyway, I didn't sweat.

"Bella! Hurry Up!" Alice called. I grabbed a leather jacket and a necklace and swung them on.

I unlocked my door and walked downstairs. Rose, Alice and Esme stood, saying goodbye to their mates. My mates were at the bottom of the stairs growling, until they looked at me and started yelling.

JASPER POV

I can't believe Bella was going to go out tonight without me. I couldn't give a damn about Peter, since I had discovered I was jealous of him too. But there was going to be an innumerable amount of other men at this club and they would all be looking at my Bella. Not that Bella and I even had a real relationship yet. I was too busy plotting how to get Peter out of the way.

We were standing at the bottom of the stairs, while the women in my family said goodbye to their husbands, when I smelt her.

She had the mot divine smell. Spice, Whisky, Leather, Fresh Sweat and Sex. It matched her personality and I loved it. I looked up at her at the same time Peter did. She was just reaching the bottom of the stairs when we noticed what she was wearing. I heard everyone but Peter and I scream about how good she looked. But I was overcome with Lust and Jealousy then add Peter's Lust and Jealousy to mine and I started yelling at her. God I was a bad mate.

"You are not leaving this house in that!" Peter and I yelled.

She ignored us and kept walking, out the door. I heard her Charger start and she honked the horn.

"We're taking 2 cars, Bella's Charger and Rose's M3" Alice said to Edward. They said their final goodbyes and left. I was still in shock from Bella ignoring me.

ESME POV

Bella looked amazing. But you could obviously tell she was hurt by Peter and Jasper's actions. I wish they would talk to her about these things, they aren't forming a very positive relationship with each other. But I had a feeling that Bella would only end up with _one _of them. Call it mother's intuition.

Alice went with Bella and I went with Rose. We pulled up at some nightclub and joined the que. Bella got bored waiting and walked up to the ouncer. She flirted and battered her eyelashes at the man and he let us in. Bella went straight to the bar and ordered a bottle of Whisky (her drink of choice) and some shot glasses.

We laughed and joked while doing shots for the next half an hour before making our way to the dancefloor.

ROSALIE POV

I was getting worried about Bella. I know she was hurt and angry but maybe she was taking this too far. She was tipsy from all the whisky she had consumed and was grinding up on every guy that came up to her. I admired her for her strength. She had lost her family and found her _mates _all in the space of 7 months.

It didn't help that her mates were two of the biggest jealous pricks alive.

She had vanished from my sight a while ago and I was with Alice and Esme so I assumed they couldn't see her either. Alcie said her visions weren't working for Bella at the moment but we all assumed she was fine.

We danced for another hour before Esme declared she missed Carlisle. Alice and I agreed and we left. When we got outside, Bella's car was gone.

"Maybe she went home? It's not like any of us had our phones on us" Alice said.

"I think she needed some space, She was pretty angry earlier" I said.

"We'll go home and see if they've heard from her" Esme said and we left.

They hadn't.

BELLA POV

I stumbled out of the club, tears in my eyes. I had to get out of there. A guy had approached me and asked me to dance. His name was Charlie.

I got in my car and drove. I didn't know where I was going but I needed some space. I ended up at a 24 hour café on some beat down back street.

I went in and ordered a large black coffee. I settled into a booth to wait for it. A pudgy teenager brought my coffee over, e was trembling and sweating.

He laid my coffee on the table and ran off quickly.

The coffee was deathly strong and hot. I took a long sip out of it.

I stayed in the Café until I finished my coffee. I stood and threw a $20 on the table. I decided to take a walk for a while to clear my head, now that my alcoholic buzz had worn off.

I was passing a dark alleyway when it happened.

I was slammed into the alleyway by hard, cold arms. Vampire.

"Let Me Go" I yelled, trying to push them away. They held me in an iron grip but still struggled to keep me in place.

"Shh Isabella, someone might here us" the Vampire whispered. I knew that voice.

"Felix?" I whispered, staring wide-eyed at the Vampire in front of me.

"Miss me?" he grinned, his venom-coated teeth glinting in the moon light.

"Not particularly" I replied, trying to cover the fear in my voice.

"I missed you, ever since you left Volterra, I haven't heard from you at all. You still owe me for saving your life all those years ago. Remember when I saved you from James? Victoria's mate? Well I was reminded of that when I was sent to Australia to destroy her friend Riley. I'm a very lonely Vampire. And I'm here to collect my IOU" he grinned.

"I don't owe you anything" I hissed.

"You owe me your life, but I don't want that. Just one night Bella, and I'll consider your debt paid."

"No-" I started as he pressed his lips to mine.

EMMETT POV

Rosie came home with Alice and Esme. But Bella wasn't with them.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked.

"Isn't she here?" Alice replied.

"No, she was meant to be with you!" I said.

It was a good thing Jasper and Peter were out hunting.

"She left! We couldn't find her and her car was gone! we couldn't call her because she didn't bring her phone!" Rose said.

"Oh my god! what if something happens to her?" Esme said.

"Bella is a big girl, I'm sure she'll be back soon, maybe she had to go see a friend or something, if she's not back in an hour, we'll go look for her." Carlisle said, ever the peace maker.

BELLA POV

He left me bleeding and aching in the street. It hadn't been my first time but I had never done it without my consent before.

Felix had left about 5 minutes ago with a quick 'see you later'. I wasn't angry at him. I had been a ridiculous, flirty whore last time I had seen him.

I pulled myself off the alley wall I was sitting against and limped to my car. I slid in, starting the engine and speeding towards home. What would I tell them? It's not like I could hide it. I had a mark on my neck, shoulder and wrist where he bit me, they would never go away. There were small gashes and scrapes on my arms and legs that were slowly healing.

I was home in 5 minutes. Everyone was standing on the front porch staring with relief on their faces. I slowly opened the door and pulled out. My body hurt and I cringed as their masks of relief turned into masks of horror and worry.

"Bella! What happened?" Alice cried, running forwards.

I swayed as my head buzzed after trying to watch the sudden movement.

"I need a shower" I muttered.

"MY GOD BELLA! Is hat a bite mark? Or three?" Alice screamed.

I swayed and fell into her arms.

"I don't feel so good" I muttered into her arms.

"Carlisle!" she screamed.

Everything went black and I heard everybody worrying around me.

FML


End file.
